


Shoretime

by MelodyLepetit



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26602213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodyLepetit/pseuds/MelodyLepetit
Relationships: Frank Longbottom/Millicent Bulstrode
Comments: 13
Kudos: 9
Collections: Frump’s Wheel of Doom





	Shoretime

Captain Longbottom sailed his ship into the docks at Clew Bay, County Mayo, Ireland. He and his crew had been at see for months and it was time to give them a bit of shore time. 

Last off the ship after setting the watch, he made his way to Madam Bulstrode’s tavern the Serpant’s Head. She had the best food and ale in Clew Bay and hopefully a free bed for him to rent for the night. 

”Ahoy there Millicent, my lass.” Frank called out as he entered the main room of the tavern. 

”What brings you here Frank?” She answered wiping her hands on her apron. 

”This ol’ seadog’s here to take a caulk. Me hands are lookin’ to crack Jenny’s teacup. Can ye spare a cup of ale and a place to kip for the night?”

Millicent sets an earthenware mug in front of him and pours from a pitcher of house ale.

”You’re welcome to stay here but the crew best look elsewhere my serving girls are just that.” She gives him a pointed look. ”And you better be on your way on the morning tide. Before that Alice finds you here and her father tries to force you to marry.”

Taking a deep drink of the ale Frank wiped his mouth on his sleeve. ”Aye, the wench is pretty but she’s not cut out to be a bucaneer’s wife.”

The Roaring Lion was on its way back out to sea on the morning tide, but not before Captain Longbottom snogged the tavern owner in the pink haze of dawn.


End file.
